Boys Will Be Boys
by LoveLikeWoah
Summary: Entry in The Vampslash Contest. Edward has a new neighbor who might be interested in more than just a new gym buddy. Rated M. E/J Slash.


ENTRY IN THE VAMPSLASH CONTEST

Title: "Boys Will Be Boys"  
>Author: LoveLikeWoah<br>Genre: A/U  
>Pairing: EdwardJasper  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 3300  
>Summary: Entry in The Vampslash Contest. Edward has a new neighbor who might be interested in more than just a new gym buddy. Rated M.<p>

Boys Will Be Boys

It's been weeks since Jasper Hale moved into the house next door. From the moment I saw him walk through his front door, I knew there was something about him that bothered me. That _scent._ It was... all consuming. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. You see, my family ... we're not like others of our kind. We survive on the blood of animals. We don't believe in taking a humans life. For what it's worth, we used to be human ourselves. But, that was a long time ago.

It's been decades since I've had the taste of human blood touch my lips. But, when he is near, I swear I can almost taste it. So powerful, so strong. It's like a drug, calling to me.  
>I've been conflicted, debating and struggling with myself. I could kill him so easily. He wouldn't even have time to react. The kill would be fast, planned and carefully executed. The reward... the divine blood that pumps through his veins. The same blood that has been taunting me for weeks.<p>

It would run through me and it would be more than satisfying. It would be exceptional. But that's the problem, isn't it? Once I kill him, I've tapped the source. There would be nothing left, but a lifeless body, drained of the only desire I wished to be fulfilled.

So, being what I am ... always reasoning with logic, I cast the thoughts away. I wouldn't kill him. I wish I could be close enough to enjoy that lingering scent every day, though... it would be incredible.

I was pulled from my own thoughts when I heard Jasper walk out his front door. I was at the window in an instant, watching as he looked towards my house, and started to make his way over to my front door. I was suddenly nervous, worried that if he got too close, I would kill him. I couldn't let that happen. I had to remain in control. There was a knock on the door and all I could think about were all the possible ways to kill him. I shook it off and walked to the door.

"Hi. I'm .. Jasper. Jasper Hale. I moved in next door, a few weeks ago..." he trailed off and looked a little uncomfortable under my intense glare. I was deep in concentration. Concentrating on that scent and not letting it overpower my senses.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jasper. What can I do for you?" I asked in the friendliest manner I could, swallowing thickly as the air around us filled of his scent.

"Really, I just had the night off and decided it was about time I got to know my new neighbour. I was just about to head over to the gym. Do you work out?" He asked, with a general wonderment. He sized me up, taking in my appearance. I worked out all of the possibilities in my mind, but in the end, all I could do was agree to go with him. I had enough self control to be able to be near him for a few hours. Besides, I've been around many humans over the years, never slipping up.

"Yeah, I do actually. I usually go to the gym at the edge of town." I replied with a friendly, yet firm, voice. For some reason, the way he was looking at me, it made me feel like he was … _staring?_

"Ummm, yeah that's where I'm going. Do you want to come? With me, I mean…." He looked down, scratching at the back of his neck, as his cheeks flushed and he spun his head to look away. I couldn't get anything out of his thoughts other than the occasional…. _"fuck… don't stare, don't stare… that was dumb.." _ I thought it was strange that he was so nervous. He was acting as if he were about to ask a girl out on a date… _wait a minute_… I listened closer.

_Do you want to come?… great. Okay, he probably thinks you're an idiot so just walk away and save some dignity._

Well, it looks like Mr. Jasper Hale was checking me out. I could feel my brows furrow as I debated on how I felt about that. I had never come across a man this nervous to be around me before; plenty of women through the years, but never a man. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea. I just have to change, would you like to come in and wait?" I moved to the side and motioned for him to come in. He nodded and stepped in, a slight smile creeping up on his face. As he walked passed, my eyes closed as I took a deep breath in, inhaling that delicious fragrance. Now that he was closer, I realized he didn't smell like food. He was… _something else_. I was confused, it irritated me. I brushed passed him, to direct him towards the living room.

"I'll be right down. Please, make yourself at home." I headed towards the stairs, never taking my eyes off of him. He looked nervous and I saw him swallow thickly as he abruptly turned his face from me and hung his head down, twiddling with his thumbs. I laughed to myself as I made my way up the stairs, into my bedroom. I went to the closet and pulled out some dark, loose sweats and a dark blue long sleeve t-shirt. I looked myself over in the mirror, ran a hand threw my messy hair and headed back downstairs. I grabbed my cell phone and my keys and told him I was ready to go.

"We can take my car, the silver Volvo outside." I opened the door, smiling as I waited for him to step out ahead of me.

"Nice car. I like it. I'm a Mercedes man myself, but I'm on the market for something…different." He said as he looked towards me before he climbed into the passenger seat.

We rode in silence as we made our way to the end of town, parking in the lot outside the gym. I checked the time- nine thirty.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it won't be crowded, since it's so late already. Good thing they're open til midnight." He said with a nervous laugh, it made me chuckle. Was he_ flirting_ with me?

"Yeah, I usually come late, I like it quiet." I said with a slight nod and we both jumped out of the car and headed towards the entrance. I held the door open for him and he was momentarily dazed, staring at my chest and stomach as I stood in the doorway. "Jasper?" I asked with a raise of an eyebrow and a shy smile. He cleared his throat and looked down as he made his way passed me. And wouldn't you know it…. the place was empty.

"So, Edward… what do you want to do first? You want to run?" He asked as he stretched out his leg muscles. He moved to grab a bottle of water at the same time that I did and his hand grazed mine and he froze in place, refusing to meet my eyes. His thoughts registered that I was colder than I should be, much colder than him and then there was nervousness, then curiosity and then... nothing. He blocked me out, there wasn't a single thought in his head at the moment. I had to distract him before he thought about it too much more.

"Sounds good to me, think you can keep up?" I teased as I sidestepped him and walked over to the treadmills.

"Ha! Without question." He laughed and picked his own machine. We ran for about thirty minutes, he worked up a nice sweat. At every chance that he wasn't paying attention, I splashed some water on my own t-shirt, to make it look I was working up my own sweat. He slowed to a walk and I did the same, then he hopped up, grabbed a towel and sat down on a weight bench behind me. I stepped off the machine and grabbed my own towel, dabbing at my face before he noticed there was no sweat there.

"Good run." He said as he stood up and stared intently at his feet.

"Yeah, what do you want to do now?" I asked, and his eyes shot to mine. His look was intense, much more so than earlier, when I caught him staring at me in the doorway. He stood up and grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it swiftly over his head. I felt my lips part and my eyes lock in on him, as I allowed his enhanced scent to fill my body. I couldn't help but stare at him, he was sort of … beautiful. _Beautiful? Am I attracted to Jasper?_

My thoughts took off into the wild for all of fifteen seconds, before I realized I was staring at him and he had never answered me.

"Can I ask you something, Edward?"

"Yes."

"Do you … I mean, are you... attracted to me?" He asked with a sincere tone, I could tell he was hoping I would say yes. I pondered that for a minute. The scent I was craving wasn't a food source, it was lustful. He was a beautiful man, I wanted him. So, yeah... I guess I was.

"Yeah, I think I am…" My brows came together and I looked down with a nervous laugh of my own.

"Don't be nervous. I'm attracted to you too. I've been watching you since I first moved in. I see you in the morning ya know… I see the way you move around your house. You're impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale white, and ice cold. Your eyes change color and you never eat or drink anything, you never come out in the sunlight… I know what you are…"

"Say it…"

"Vampire."

"Are you afraid?"

"No." He moved closer to me and he reached a hand up to touch my face.

"So beautiful…" He whispered as he moved closer, leaning forward to press his lips against mine. It felt … _amazing._ I grabbed his wrist and held it in place as I gathered my bearings.

"Jasper… what are you doing?" I closed my eyes, afraid to look at him. I had no idea how to handle this situation. He trailed his fingers along the length of my shirt and pulled it up off my body. I raised my arms to help him remove it. He pulled it over my head and threw it down to the floor, next to our feet. His hands latched on to my chest muscles and his nails scratched down my abdomen and to my lower belly. It felt amazing, like fire.

"Just relax, Edward… just feel." He pressed his lips to mine again and forced mine apart as he pushed his tongue inside my mouth to touch mine.

"Mmmmm…." I moaned into his mouth and it spurred him on. He grabbed onto my hips and pulled me closer to him. I placed one hand on the back of his neck, the other on the small of his back, as I pulled him closer. We kissed that way for a few minutes, our tongues battling each others, and our hands moving over each other furiously. He pulled away from my mouth and started to push me back towards the bench. I allowed him to move me, and sat down on the bench as he put his hand on my chest to push me down.

"Do you trust me?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Should I?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not." He laughed, as he moved to a kneeling position in front of me.

"I want you Edward. I want to taste you. Will you let me?" He asked, as he reached for the waistband of my sweatpants. His thoughts matched his words and I was frozen, I couldn't move. I knew what he wanted. I knew what I wanted.

"Fuck. Yes…" I hissed out as soon as I felt his hand reach inside and pull out my straining erection. I watched as he placed two hands around my base and started stroking me in long, slow pulls. It felt so good that I almost wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Edward. Just relax and let me enjoy this." He said as he dipped his head and opened his mouth wide enough to fit my entire length in his mouth, then he closed his lips around my base and sucked nice and hard all the way to my tip.

"Unnngggg … fuck…" I groaned out as I felt his lips massaging the head of my dick, his tongue sneaking around to lick up the sides, only for his lips to lock around my base again and start sucking with a delightful eagerness. He hummed in pleasure and the vibration shot through me and I felt the muscles in my stomach start to tighten. I fisted my hand in his hair and pulled him down harder on my dick as he sucked me deeper into his throat. He started to move faster, taking more of me with each dip of his head.

"Jasper… so good…fuck…" I couldn't even form a complete sentence, my head was swirling. His mouth was so warm, so soft. I watched in awe as he took one of his hands and slid it into his pants, pulling out his impressive erection. I licked my lips and my eyes closed as I felt him suck harder on the head of my dick. His other hand was stroking me at my base. There was something strangely erotic about watching him stroke himself as he sucked me off. I was so hard, I was throbbing, aching to cum in his mouth. I needed more, I couldn't take it anymore. My orgasm was building with a fierce amount of pressure. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled myself half way out of his mouth.

"Open your mouth… hold out your tongue… I'm gonna fuck that mouth…"

I stood up, never removing myself from his mouth. We spun around together as he leaned his neck up against the bench that I was sitting on. He opened his mouth, pressing his tongue flat and I thrusted into his mouth. I groaned audibly when I slid into the back of his throat.

"Unnngggg .. fuck yes…" Was all I could manage to say as I thrusted my hips again, faster this time. I opened my eyes and looked down, gasping when realized just how erotic the scene was. I watched and moaned as I fucked his beautiful mouth. My cock was dripping from his saliva and his lips were swollen and glossy from my actions. I was so close. I could feel my legs start to feel lighter and I arched my back as I pushed into his mouth one more time.

"Fuck!" I yelled out as I felt myself pulse and spill into his throat. I pulled out slightly to watch as I filled his mouth with cum.

"Jasper… oh my fucking God…yes…fuck…ungggghhhhh…" He closed his lips around my dick and sucked me so hard, that I had to hiss and pull back at the sensation. He licked me clean and stroked himself even harder, but I couldn't let him cum yet. It was my turn to make him feel as amazing as he made me feel, just moments ago.

I gestured for him to stand up, and he raised onto his feet, his prominent erection right in front of my face. He stood still, waiting to see what I would do next. I ran my fingers along his waistband, his eyes were downcast, watching intently. My fingers dipped under the elastic and I tugged his shorts and boxers down to his ankles, where he kicked them off slowly, his eyes fixed on mine.

"Can I?" I asked, an eyebrow arched in question. He stood completely naked in front of me, tempting me with his warm and toned body. I'd never felt this need for someone before. Desire thrummed through me, but I pushed the feeling away, focusing on Jasper.

He nodded slowly, surely, giving me permission to touch him... to taste him.

I lifted my hand, wrapping it around his cock and eliciting a hiss from him. I stroked him, gripping gently. I flicked my eyes up to his, moving my head forward purposefully, until my tongue was close enough to lick the drop of precum on his tip. He groaned, his hand jerking forward to grasp my shoulder.

"So cold... feels so fucking good... fuck, Edward." I opened my mouth, easing his length in, battling with my uncertainty. His rasping breaths and moans were urging me on, encouraging and reassuring.

His skin was warm and salty, I felt the throb of blood, the scent attacking my senses, but not enough to worry me. I was more concerned with the burning lust I felt for this man... my neighbour. It was unfamiliar and disarming, but my worry was diminishing as his pleasure fuelled my need.

"Please, Edward." He groaned, snaking his fingers into my hair, trying to hold me in place.

I pulled back, before bobbing my head, taking him further into my mouth. The sounds he was making cause me to groan and his hips bucked in response. I grazed my teeth carefully against his length and Jasper jerked, his legs shaking and his grip on me tightening.

"Fuck... yes!" My fist tightened around his base as I continued to pull my mouth back and forth over his cock, my lips sliding over the smooth skin.

"Oh _God!_" He grunted, thrusting his hips, his head back and his jaw tensed. I quickened my pace, sucking harder with each pull. "I'm... I'm gonna... oh, shit... Edward." He chanted unintelligible words as his body convulsed, his orgasm rocking through his body. He came in my mouth and I swallowed, releasing his cock and licking the cum from my lips. A smug smile lifted my lips as Jasper's ragged breaths filled the silent air around us.

He released my hair from his fingers, holding a hand out to help me to my feet. I slid my hand in his, standing up. I readjusted my sweat pants and Jasper smirked, stepping forward to press his mouth to mine, our lips moving against each other in a frenzy.

My fingers roamed over Jasper's chest, brushing against his nipples. He rocked into me, moaning.

We broke apart moments later, my lust reflected in Jasper's eyes, his cheeks flushed. He quickly gathered his clothes, dressing and tossing me my shirt. I pulled it on over my head, running a hand through my rumpled hair.

Jasper stepped in front of me, his body inches from mine. One hand lifted to grasp my shirt as he leaned in, his lips moving to my ear and his warm breath ghosting over my skin.

"I want to feel you in me, Edward. I want you to fuck me." I growled involuntarily at his words, images already conjuring in my mine. I want that too. A lot.

His hand lowered, grazing my growing erection and I pushed my hips into his hand unintentionally. My eyes closed and I clenched my teeth, pleasure sparking through me.

"I'll drive."

Special Thanks to

Jordan

For being such an amazing beta ;)

xoxo


End file.
